


What The Hell Is Stiles

by ShadowWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfie/pseuds/ShadowWolfie
Summary: Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were brothers, not biologically but in a way with a much stronger bond then any biological brothers could hope to have. But what Stiles didn't know was that Scott was keeping a huge secret from him, a secret world beyond their normal one.





	1. The Beginning

Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were brothers, not biologically but in a way with a much stronger bond then any biological brothers could hope to have. But what Stiles didn't know was that Scott was keeping a huge secret from him, a secret world beyond their normal one.

What Stiles didn't know is that Scott is a werewolf, a True Alpha in fact. Scott has always tried to keep Stiles safe without him noticing, weather it was locking him in the basement while another threat tried to kill him, or sending Stiles to the store to go for anything just to get him away for a while. He had a mission, to allow Stiles to keep his innocence, he didn't want to ruin his brother's life in the way that his life has been ruined, but there's been an obstacle the entire time, and one called Derek Hale.

Of course Stiles knows Derek, but as an old family friend, Stiles' mother, Claudia Stilinski, knew Derek's mother, Talia Hale, and everyone knew that when Stiles and Derek were younger they were inseparable, everyone except Stiles himself.

Alpha werewolves had special abilities, one that allows them to see memories of anyone that they put their claws into, as long as the claws go into the back of the neck carefully that is. However as a very talented, strong alpha, Talia Hale could remove the memories of someone, and that's exactly what she did to Stiles. After his mother died his father, the sheriff, had decided it was best that Stiles forgot about the world of werewolves and how close he was to Derek, or any of the Hales. He wanted stiles to have a normal life, had he made a mistake?


	2. Derek's Connections

It was a normal day in Beacon Hills, for Stiles at least. For Scott however, he was struggling, this time not with a new threat but with Derek Hale. It was like it was Derek's personal mission to let stiles know about the supernatural world.

Scott has tried many times to convince Derek to leave stiles out of it but Derek never listened, Scott can understand why though, Derek remembers all about their past, how he and Stiles had made many promises and how Stiles had helped Derek though the full moons and how Stiles was Derek's anchor.

Derek needs Stiles, but he had been calm for Scott. However Derek was barely holding it together at this point and Scott had noticed, which is why they starting doing more things, the three of them, and Scott saw a change in Derek, he was happier, so was Stiles, Stiles was truly happy, for the first time since his mother had passed all those years ago. Scott was happy that his brother was happy but he was also scared for what could happen, to Stiles, to Derek, to everyone.

He had also noticed that Stiles and Derek had started to text each other, a lot, he didn't want to ruin his brother's happiness but he also couldn't stand it if Stiles was to loose his innocence, and Derek, Derek could ruin his innocence most of all. He had to choose, his bother, or his friend and pack. But he was lost, confused and worried.

Derek had picked up on all of this and had a feeling that Scott would try and push him and Stiles apart. He had to have a conversation with Scott. He couldn't loose Stiles again, he wouldn't. They needed each other to be happy and Scott didn't know that. Scott wasn't there from the start, Scott was after Derek had been forgotten. Stiles and Derek had been closer, and Derek knew that Scott knew about it and was jealous.


	3. Stiles Meets New Friends

Scott had invited Stiles to stay over his house for the night, however while they were playing video games there was a knock on the door, when Scott answer it the one and only Derek Hale stood there, Scott had forgotten about the pack meeting that night, and when Derek saw that Scott was with Stiles, Derek was a little mad.

That's what lead them to where they are now, sat in Derek's loft with a group of people, most he recognised; Isaac, Erica and Boyd, he knew these people from school, and he was surprised when he saw Jackson and Lydia there too. But there were also three people he didn't recognise really, an older man who looked a bit creepy and twins, he had seen the twins around school for about a month but never spoke or really knew them.

Stiles noticed how there seemed to be something that everyone in the room knew, everyone except himself. Everyone here was connected, better than friends, and he wanted to know why and how, he needed to know, so being the stubborn teenager he is he decided that he was going to find out what's going on.

Stiles' POV

I'm looking around the room and it's like that there are a lot of unspoken actions going around the room, I decided to speak up. "So Derek, why did you invite me to come? You guys seem like you had a night planned and I kinda ruined it and interrupted" it took a moment before Derek replied. "You're no interruption Stiles, I wanted you to meet my pa-friends."

I was confused by what he almost said, but I decided to let it slide. "Okay.. I know most of them just not the creepy old man and the twins" then the creepy old one spoke up "I'm Peter, Derek's uncle, good to see you again Stiles, sad you don't remember me" I got very confused at that. "Again?" And before Peter had the chance to respond Derek spoke "He has seen you around the sheriffs station with your dad." I just decided to play it off and decided not to think much about it, for now.

Then one of the twins spoke up "I'm Aiden and this is my brother Ethan" then Ethan spike "I'm the gay twin" he said with a chuckle and I just replied with "I guess we have something in common then" Scott and I laughed but everyone else looked a bit surprised, I had just came out to a bunch of people at my school, the people I've been hiding it from, and Derek, he looked happy, maybe he just liked how I was meeting all his friends.

Derek's POV

I can't believe he's gay, I mean yeah I thought he could be and I know he's liked guys, but he's forgotten about all that part of him, so he had forgotten about what he promised me, that we would be together forever and always, and I plan to help him remember who he is, I just need one thing, my mother's claws.


	4. Revelations

Derek's POV

I can't believe that after all these years I still can't locate my Mother's claws, so after the pack meeting, with the addition of Stiles, I asked Peter to stay behind. "Peter do you know where Mother's claws were kept?" He looked at me surprised and then smirks with the reply "Dear nephew, I did know the location where she kept all the valuable things, and where her claws were put, until she removed the memory of it" of course the only other Hale who wouldn't remembered has been robbed of the memory, but then I remembered, mother may of taken the memory from Peter, Stiles and myself, but not the sheriff, I think he might remember.

Sheriff's POV

Just a normal day at work, until in walks Derek Hale, I will always keep tabs on the remaining Hales, and I know he has been around Stiles. He comes over to me after the receptionist points out where I am. "Sheriff, I need your help" he actually looks desperate and I can't help but smile. "I never thought I'd see you again Derek and I can't help you" I turn to leave and his hand is on my shoulder and he turns me "I need my mother's claws and only you have the memory of where they are!" I just smirk "you know, Peter knows, if you need them that bad then you'll remember" I just chuckle and walk away with him speechless.

Derek's POV

The whole way home I can't stop thinking about what the sheriff said, that I would remember if I needed to. Then it hit me, the Hale vault, that's where they were. Only I never went there, mother was very protective of it and I only know two people who have gone, Claudia Stilinski and Stiles. Of course Stiles was only very little and he doesn't remember because it's been taken from him, but my mother must've thought he had something special, in a way that I don't. It makes me wonder, why did mother remove the memories? What did Stiles learn that he needed to forget? I have to help him remember, I have to see him.

When I get home I pull put my phone and text him.  
Derek: Stiles, can we talk?  
Stiles: Sure, what's up?  
Derek: Actually, we need to talk in person  
Stiles: Okay, can you come to mine? My dad is working  
Derek: Sure  
Stiles: I'll send my address  
Derek: Don't need to, I'm outside

Stiles POV

After the strange conversation with Derek I look out my window and there he is, just standing there looking up at me, so I motion towards the front door. I head downstairs and let him in, when I answer he has his signature sexy smirk, as I call it, but with a sad vibe coming from him. "Hey Derek" I say with a smile. "Hey Stiles" I step aside to let him in. "Can we go to your room?" He asks, I think for a second "Sure, follow me" he seems off, but hopefully he won't be as grumpy as Scott has said he is when talking about serious stuff and I can tell this is a serious talk. 

We get to my room and both sit on my bed next to each other, my desk chair has some clothes on it and my room is a mess. "Dude talk to me" I say to break the awkward Silence, he looks like he's about to cry "Stiles... I need your help, and it's about something you've long forgotten" he isn't making any sense and I see a tear fall down his cheek. "It has something to do with your mother..." he finishes and I can tell I've gone completely still and silent as a tear falls down my cheek.


	5. Stiles And Derek Talk

Stiles POV

My mother... my mother, what could he possibly know about my mother. She only had one close friend and I don't even know who it was really. How could Derek know my mother? 'What about my mother?' I can hear my own voice and I know it's cracking a lot. It took a moment before he spoke up 'yes, your mother, I knew her...' I just looked at him shocked and surprised 'you.. you knew her? How?' He moved to look towards me more and took my hand in his own, I felt all the tears falling down my face.

Derek's POV

He's so sad.. destroyed, I can't stand to see him like this, I had to tell him, I've never seen him cry, he's always been so strong and now he's crumbling. 'But mother only had one real friend..' his voice is breaking so much and I squeeze his hand 'yeah, our mothers were friends, best friends' there was a constant stream of tears going down his face at this point. 'N-no.. I wouldn't known you, I would remember it..' I feel like I couldn't do anything, I feel like he was breaking fine beside me. I didn't want to destroy him more, Im doing all I can do, I pulled him in and hugged him.

Stiles POV

Derek is hugging me.. I've never seen him hug anyone, he doesn't like closeness and intimacy, and all I'm doing is being a crying mess on his shoulder, but why would he say all that about my mother if it wasn't true. But dad.. dad had never said anything about Talia Hale. He said mother only had one true friend and it was an old neighbour who passed not long after mother did, why would he lie to me? And why don't I remember Talia Hale or any of the Hales. I jumped a little when I heard the front door close, dad was home.

Sheriffs POV

I came home early from work to see Stiles, I have been busy at work a lot so we haven't spent a lot of time together recently. For once he didn't come downstairs when he heard the door, but I knew he was home because his jeep is outside, so I went up to his bedroom. I open the door and I see my hugging Derek Hale. 'What the hell is going on in here?!' Stiles turned and I can see the tears falling down his face, he looks at me confused and spoke very quietly 'why did you like to me about mother's friend?' How has he found out? And the answer to that is sitting right next to him.

'Derek Hale What Lies have you been telling my son!?' Derek whispers something to Stiles before he stands up 'in all due respects sir, unlike yourself I have been nothing but truthful to Stiles' the tone of his voice is like he's in charge. I know he's wanted Stiles to know the truth the whole time. 'Stiles do not believe a word Derek says' Stiles just stands and looks at me 'dad.. why would you lie? I-I can't...' with that said he pushes past me and leaves, me and Derek share a look before he follows Stiles out, I can't believe what's just happened...


	6. Distrust

Derek's POV

'Stiles! Wait!' He keeps walking away and I can't stop him, I know that he is upset and hurt but I didn't think that he would run from me. Now that I'm thinking about it I have just ruined how he has seen his father for all these years and how his past has been taken away from him. I'm sure that I did the right thing by telling him the truth, he deserves to know. But I think that there is a chance that I might not of told him in the best possible way, I mean... he's now destroyed and... broken and it's all my fault. I should've been more careful about what I said and I should've done it more gently, I feel so bad for what I've done to Stiles and what I have taken from him. But I know that he can't be alone, especially now. So for now I think that It is best that I keep a close eye on him, even if it's the last thing he wants from me.   
'Stiles please slow down, I know it's a lot to take in but you don't have to do it alone'  
'DEREK HALE DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO! You have no idea what I am going through! I have just been told that everything, EVERYTHING! I know is a lie! My father is lying to me! You have been lying to me! And I'm pretty sure that Scott is lying to me! So please, DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING'

I have never seen Stiles like this before, It's a new anger that has never been seen before and I'm to blame. In the last hour he has lost trust and faith in everyone who is close to him, all because of me, In my eyes I have done the right thing, but I could never of foreseen this reaction from him, Loss changes everyone. I know that more than anyone, but I also know that being alone will not help him, It brings out the worst in people and could lead to him getting used to being alone, which is never a good thing, for anyone.

Stiles' POV

I can't believe any of this! It's completely insane! Why would my father lie to me for so many years? Why would Derek hide what has happened to me? And the most important question, Does Scott know anything about all of this? I don't know what I would do if he has been lying to me for so many years, I do not believe that I could forgive him if he has, He's meant to be my brother! We have been since kids.  
'Look Derek, I'm sorry but I can't be with you right now. I'm gonna go to Scott's for a little while, I can't be around anyone else right now'  
I feel guilty for just leaving him, But I also can't be near him, I need to get out of here.


End file.
